


My Teddy Bear

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Coming In Pants, Cumming On Stuffed Animals, Daddy Harry, Desperation, Dom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Plushophilia, Smut, Stuffed Animal Fetish, Sub Louis, Wetting, little louis, nappies, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Harry realizes that Louis has quite a strange kink and decides to provoke it to find out if he actually has it or not. Louis can't help himself from giving in to the temptation.This is weird, I know. I love it. I'm not throwing shade at you if you have a plushophilia kink. It's a harmless kink and there's nothing wrong with it and it also goes really well with age play and omorashi.





	1. Something New

Harry didn't notice it for a long time but when he did it all started to make sense. He's come to the conclusion that Louis Tomlinson has a thing for stuffed animals. Like a fetish. Harry had been on tumblr one day, looking through fanart and fanfics when he first discovered the kink called plushophilia, the sexual attraction to stuffed animals. He thought it was weird at first but it had stuck in his mind for a while. That's when he noticed that the two famous rainbow bears had been in their bed an awful lot and had been washed by Louis constantly. It started to get suspicious. Then he noticed Louis with an awkward boner at the store while looking at the stuffies. It finally clicked with him. His boyfriend has a stuffed animal fetish. 

That's how Harry got himself into the situation that he's in now, driving home with a huge bear stuffie in the passenger seat of car. It's probably as big as Louis is. He sighs as he glances over at it, he'll know for sure if he has a kink for it or not by the way he reacts to it. He pulls into the driveway and gets out of the car, grabbing the few bags of groceries that he got along with the large bear. It has dark brown fur with a big green bow tie around his neck. It's honestly adorable. "I hope he doesn't replace me with it." He thinks to himself, laughing a bit. He unlocks the front door and walks inside. "Lou!" He calls out. "I brought you a present!" 

Louis walks to him and stops as soon as he sees the large bear. "What the hell is that?" He asks, trying to act confused or mad or any emotion except for flustered but he can't hide the fact that his cheeks are flushing a light pink. "I got him for you for when you're little. I thought you would like him." He sets down the groceries and hands Louis the giant, fuzzy bear. "I saw you looking at them the other day." He says, trying to hold back a smirk. He thinks the kink is weird but he would never judge Louis for it. He has weird kinks too. It was his idea to make Louis his little and to be his daddy. It all worked out though. "Okay.." Louis hesitantly takes the bear. "If you don't like it I can just return it." Harry says. "No!" Louis shouts. "I...I mean...I like it. Thank you." He says timidly. Harry ruffles his fluffy hair. "You two can go bond while I make dinner, okay?" He asks. Louis nods and runs off, holding the bear close to him. 

Louis walks upstairs carrying the large bear. He walks into their room and sets it down on the bed. He bites his lip and paws at his extremely hard cock through his jeans. He doesn't think he has time to fool around right now. He sighs and sits on the bed, gently petting the soft fur. "So nice." He cuddles up next to the bear, spooning it and burring his face in its fur. "Does he know? Is that why he got me him?" He whispers, thinking out loud. He rubs the soft belly of the plush, trying to calm himself down. After about 5 minutes of cuddling, Louis decides he can't take his painful hard on anymore. He gets up quickly and grabs RBB. He walks to the master bathroom that's attached to their bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it. He closes the toilet seat and sits down. He pushes down his jeans and boxers then shoves the soft bear against his crotch. He quickly rubs it against his hard cock, letting out quiet moans. 

He barely lasts 5 minutes, covering the rainbow fur in white ribbons of cum. He pants and leans back. That bear Harry got him really got him worked up. He looks down at the bear and sighs, chuckling a bit. "Sorry, friend." He gets up slowly, setting the bear down. He puts his boxers and pants back on then washes the sticky cum off his hands. He grabs a load of dirty towels and the bear then sneaks down to the laundry room, throwing them all in the wash. He starts the washing machine then walks out. He walks to the kitchen and hugs Harry from behind. "How long till dinner, daddy? I'm getting hungry." He says. Cumming usually puts him in his headspace fairly quickly. "Soon, baby. It's almost done." He says, finishing cooking the food. Louis nods and pulls away from him. 

They have a peaceful dinner and a couple glasses of wine each. Harry walks over to Louis and picks him up. Louis wraps his arms around the larger man as he gets carried to their room. "Wanna be daddy's little boy tonight?" He asks. Louis nods enthusiastically. Harry grabs a pacifier and a thick nappy then walks to his baby. He takes off his pants and boxers, replacing them with the nappy. He slips the pacifier into Louis' mouth. He begins to suck on it contently. "Does my baby need anything?" Harry asks. "Jus' cuddles, daddy." He says around the pacifier. Harry quickly changes into pajamas then gets in bed, pulling Louis close to him so he's in the middle between Harry and the bear. Louis shuts his eyes as he nuzzles into Harry's chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. Louis quickly dozes off, his large boyfriend spooning him while the big bear lays next to him. He eventually rolls over and starts spooning the bear as Harry spoons him. He's so content.

He wakes up in the morning feeling sleepy but very happy. He doesn't feel Harry laying beside him but he's still cuddling the bear, hugging it tightly. His hard cock in pressed against the inside of his nappy and there's a familiar fullness in between his legs. He forgot to use the bathroom before bed after having so much to drink during dinner the previous night. The combination of the soft bear, his hard cock, and his swollen bladder is almost too much for him to handle. He gets on top of the bear, looking down at it lustfully. He licks his lips and begins to hump and grind against it. "A-ah.." He moans, muffling it by burring his face into the fur. He grinds quickly, tiny jets of piss being forced out into the nappy as he does. Soon, it isn't enough. He needs more friction and he needs to feel the soft fur on his dick.

He rips off the nappy and throws it across the bed, continuing to grind of the soft object. The cool fur feels unbelievably good on his hot, aching cock. He's so distracted by all the sensations that he doesn't hear the door open. Harry stares at the sight of his boyfriend basically fucking the plush animal. The little moans he's letting out are so arousing. Harry can feel his dick begin to harden. He paws at his cock through his pants while watching him. He begins to feel guilty though, like a pervert watching him without consent. He pulls his hand away. "Lou." He says breathlessly.

Louis stops immediately, his face turning bright red. He cringes, shutting his eyes tightly. "I...I can explain..." He mumbles quietly. "You don't have to, I just want to know if you're okay with me watching?" Harry asks hesitantly. Louis lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah...you can." He says. "Thank you." Harry says quietly as he begins to rub himself again. Louis takes a deep breath then turns himself around so he's facing Harry, wanting him to get a better view. He goes back to grinding on the giant ball of fur. His orgasm quickly starts to build again and so does Harry's. Finally, he gasps and begins to cum all over the bear, letting out loud moans as he does. He breathes heavily and sits down, hugging the bear tightly and looking at Harry. He's blushing deeply.

Soon his bladder starts to empty itself all over their sheets, spurting out in long jets. Louis lets out little whines and gasps of relief. That's when Harry feels his orgasm roll over him, cumming into his pants. Louis nuzzles the bear, piss now a constant stream, splattering onto the sheets. After another moment, it turns into a small stream. Then a dribble, and then it completely stops. Louis flops back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. "Holy fuck." He mumbles. "I know, right?" Harry says, walking over to him, cringing a bit at the stickiness of his boxers. Louis looks over at him. "Did you cum in your pants like a teenager?" He laughs, teasing him a bit. "I lost it when you started pissing yourself on our nice white sheets." He smirks, blushing a bit. 

Harry removes the sheets and the plastic cover they have on their bed for when they decide to participate in their messier kinks like omorashi. He replaces them both and goes to throw them in the wash, noticing the rainbow bear plush as he places the towels in the dryer. He smirks a bit. He comes back and picks Louis up, carrying him to the bathroom. They strip their clothes, throwing them aside. He fills up the tub with nice, warm water and drops in a blue and green bath bomb. He smiles and picks up Louis, setting him in the now colorful water. He gets in as well and sits behind him, pulling him between his legs. "When did you find out about my uh...weird...kink?" Louis asks hesitantly. "You have a lot of weird kinks, so do I." Harry says, laughing. "You know what I mean." He says, leaning back against the large man's chest. 

"I found out about the kink in general about 2 weeks ago, after that it took me a few days to start thinking you had one. I got the bear to see how you'd react to it." He says, smirking. "You couldn't help yourself, huh?" He asks. "It was so tempting..." He mumbles shyly. "He's so big and soft and fuckable." He says. Harry chuckles. "Like me?" He asks. Louis nods. "Yes, exactly like you. Maybe that's why I like you so much. You're like a big teddy bear." He says, smiling. "Maybe it is." Harry kisses the top of his head. "When did you first realize you had this kink?" He asks. Louis shrugs. "Plushies have always me feel kinda funny and weird ever since I was little. It really started when I hit puberty. I would constantly hump and grind this one old dog plush I had until I came in my boxers. I think the dog is still somewhere in storage somewhere" He says, chuckling. "I fucked that stuffie almost as much as you've fucked me I think. I even had it on the X-Factor when we started dating. Sometimes I'd have a quickie with it in the bathroom or under the covers in the middle of the night." He says, remembering fondly. "Maybe we should find that old dog and have a reunion between the two of you, as long as you promise not to replace me with it." Harry says, smiling. "Stuffies are great but they'll never be as great as you. And I'd love to try to find it." Louis says. "Awe. You're the sweetest." Harry's says, kissing the top of his head. They soak in the tub a while, Louis telling stories about his experiences and Harry listening, occasionally teasing him playfully or making a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is different from my other work but I hope you like it anyway. Chapter 2 will be about them finding Louis' old plush dog. I don't have much to say about this right now so please just comment your opinions on it and your critiques. I'm really trying to improve and expand as a writer. Thanks again for reading. All kudos and especially comments are appreciated! :) <3


	2. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds his beloved dog stuffie. Of course him and Harry have loads of fun with it. 
> 
> This is probably the weirdest thing I've wrote so far.

Louis rummages through one of the storage boxes in their basement. He's been searching for a couple hours, looking through a bunch of boxes. Harry was helping him but went upstairs to make lunch. He sighs when he gets to the bottom of the bin, not seeing his beloved dog plush. He's starting to lose hope of finding him. He sits on the ground and frowns, looking around the room and feeling discouraged. "Lou! Lunch is ready!" He hears Harry call to him from upstairs. He gets up and walks upstairs. "Any luck finding him?" Harry asks. Louis shakes his head sadly and hugs him. "What if he got lost while we moved in the past? What if I left him at a hotel or something?" He says sadly. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find him." Harry kisses the top of his head. "Let's just take a break and eat, okay? You've been searching for hours."

After a nice but quick lunch, Louis is rushing back down to the basement. Harry follows him and watches Louis begin to dig through boxes and bins again. He walks around, seeing a box labeled "X-Factor" and quickly walking to it. He kneels down and opens it. He digs through it for a moment and sees an old, worn out light brown dog plushie. He grabs it. "Louis!" He calls out. Louis looks up and sees the dog being held up by Harry excitedly. "Oh my god!" He yells and rushes towards Harry. "It's him!" He grabs the dog from Harry and hugs it tightly. Harry smiles and watches the reunion between Louis and his dog stuffie. "What's his name?" Harry asks, smiling. "I-I named him fluffy when I was really young...he isn't very fluffy anymore though." Louis says shyly as he pets the well loved stuffie gently. His stuffing isn't as puffy as before and his fur isn't as soft as before from the years of being fucked then washed constantly and then cuddled every night. "That's adorable" Harry says, smiling fondly at his little boy.

Harry guides Louis upstairs who's infatuated with the plush. He's still holding it tightly and his dick is tented in his pants. "I think we should give him a quick wash, he's probably really dusty." He says. Louis nods hesitantly and kisses the dogs head before begrudgingly handing him to Harry. "Don't worry, he'll be clean before you know it. Until then, we can play for a bit." Harry says then winks as he walks to the laundry room. He throws the dog in the washer with some clothes then turns on the washer. He smiles then walks back to Louis. "Go to the bedroom and sit down, get comfy." Harry says. "Okay, daddy." Louis responds then scurries off to their bedroom. Harry smirks as he walks to the kitchen and grabs three of Louis' baby bottles. He fills one up with juice and two up with water. He wants Louis to be really full.

He walks to their room and sets the bottles on the dresser, Louis glancing at them nervously as he does. "Is this okay? What's your color?" Harry asks, gently petting Louis' hair. "Yes and green." He says, leaning into Harry's touch. "Good boy." He says. "Want a nappy?" He asks. Louis thinks for a second then nods. "Mhmm...they make me feel extra small." He says. He blushes lightly. "Can I have a plug too?" Harry smiles and nods then grabs a butt plug, a thick nappy, lube, and baby powder. He pulls off Louis' pants and boxers. Louis lays down and spreads his legs. Harry rubs lube on the plug then slowly slides it into his ass, earning a whimper from him as he presses against his prostate. He lifts his bum up while Harry slides the nappy under him. He puts on some baby powder then tapes the sides snugly around his waist. "There, wanna watch a movie?" He asks. Louis nods and grabs a bottle of water. Harry smiles and sits down next to him. "How much do you have to go right now?" He asks. Louis thinks for a second. "Maybe a 3 out of 10?" He says. "Wanna start off empty?" Harry asks him. Louis shakes his head. "Want the extra fullness." He says. 

Harry picks a movie on Netflix that he knows that's place near water to make it even harder for him. He pulls Louis onto his lap and holds the bottle of water for him as he drinks it. He soon finishes the first bottle of water and is starting to drink the bottle of juice. About halfway through the movie, Louis is starting to squirm in his lap. His bum is rubbing against Harry's crotch, causing his dick to harden. The plug inside him is rubbing against his prostate as he squirms, making him feel extra full. Harry groans and pauses the movie. "Lou, don't make daddy come before we even do anything." He teases him. Louis giggles a bit. "Sorry, can't help it." Harry gently moves Louis off his lap and gets up. "I'm gonna go put your friend in the drier so he's nice and clean by the end of the movie." He says. Louis nods excitedly. He continues to suck on the bottle of juice. Harry leaves the room, smirking. 

He returns a couple minutes later, sitting back on the bed and pulling Louis back onto him. Louis whimpers as all the liquid in his bladder sloshes around. "S-so full." He says. Harry smirks and presses the nipple of his bottle to his lips. "Drink." He says. Louis nods and takes the nipple into his mouth, suckling on the tasty juice. He quickly finishes the juice and Harry sets the empty bottle down. "2 out of 3 done, baby. You're doing so good." He says, kissing his cheek lovingly. Louis lets out a little moan of need, he's starting to get desperate. All the liquid hasn't even made it to his bladder yet. He can't imagine what it'll be like when it does. Harry doesn't bother playing the movie, instead deciding to put on rushing water sound effects. A chill runs down Louis' spine and he can feel himself leak a bit. "Not fair." He frowns. "Color?" Harry asks. "G-green." He says, reaching for the third bottle. 

He drinks the third bottle as quick as he can, wanting to get it over with. Harry watches in amazement. He's imagining all the liquid going to his already full bladder. He licks his lips. Louis glances at him and smirks. "Perv." He says. "You enjoy this just as much as I do." Harry says. Louis giggles. "I do." He moves positions so he's sitting on Harry's lap, face to face with him, their crotches pressed against each other. He smirks. "I have to go so bad, daddy." He whines and nuzzles his face against Harry's chest. "Just hold it until your little friend is ready." Harry says, his cock throbbing. Harry slides his hand under Louis' shirt and rests it over his distended bladder. "So wonderfully full." Harry mumbles deeply into Louis' ear. A shiver runs down his spine. "Mhm..so full for you daddy." He says, grinding his crotch against Harry's a bit. 

Harry groans, he's painfully hard. "I want you so bad." He mumbles. Louis cheeks are bright red and his bladder is full of hot piss. "Do you think your friend is ready?" Harry asks, pressing down on the ball of liquid inside his lover. Louis gasps and grabs his crotch, squeezing it as he begins to leak uncontrollably. The thick nappy absorbs all the liquid. Louis quickly nods. "C-can't hold it much longer." He moans out. "I'm so full, daddy...mm.." He whimpers. Harry nods and carefully moves him off his lap, going to the laundry room and grabbing the dog out of the dryer. He brings him back to Louis, the plush is still very warm. He hands him to him and Louis hugs him tightly. "Mm...this is gonna be so good." He says quietly. "Can daddy make love to you while you make love to fluffy?" Harry asks, his cock beginning to throb in his pants again. Louis nearly moans at the idea. "Please do, daddy."

Harry smirks and has Louis set the dog down on the bed. He untapes the nappy and stares at Louis' dribbling cock. His bladder is so full and distended. "Lay down on fluffy, okay?" He says. Louis nods, laying on his stomach so his crotch and bladder are pressed right up against the dogs worn but still soft fur. He lets out a little whimper of need. "Please hurry, daddy." Louis whimpers out, squeezing his legs together. "Can't hold much longer." Harry nods and quickly strips. He grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand and rubs some on his cock. He carefully pulls the plug out of his lovers ass. Louis legs out a whimper. "Don't worry, daddy will fill you up." He gets on top of Louis. "Ready? What's your color?" He asks. "Ah..green...and please, I need you." He moans. Harry smirks and slides his dick into Louis' ass, not showing mercy at all. Louis gasps but it quickly turns into a moan as piss is forced out of his bladder and it sprays out of his cock onto the soft fur underneath him. "O-oh God." He moans out.

"Daddy's gonna make you scream." Harry says, giving Louis a second to adjust to his large size. "M-move please. Need you so much." He begs, grinding against the plush dog as piss dribbles out of his cock constantly. "I need you too." Harry groans as he slowly starts to thrust in and out. With each thrust, more piss is pushed out of him. Harry hits Louis' prostate hard. "Oh fuck!" Louis yells out, moaning as he does. Soon, his cock stops dribbling piss and starts leaking out precum. He grinds quickly against the plush dog. He feels his orgasm quickly building as Harry thrusts into him quickly, hitting his prostate repeatedly. His bladder is throbbing and so is his cock. He wants to cum and piss so bad that the feeling is overwhelming. He lets out little "ah..ah...ah.." Sounds as Harry fucks him. "S-so good." He whimpers with pleasure. "S-so close." 

Louis gasps as one last hit to his prostate is what sends him over the edge, causing him to spurt loads of cum onto the stuffed dog underneath him. He grinds through his orgasm. Harry pulls out and flips him over so he's laying on his back, shoving the plush over his crotch as he thrusts back into Louis. He gasps and moans, his body shaking from oversensitivity. He breathes heavily, piss beginning to spurt out of his cock as he gets fucked. "S-so full, n-need to go." He whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly. Harry smirks and presses the plushie down against his bladder. Louis gasps as piss begins to pour out of him, onto himself and the stuffie. Harry groans as he cums into Louis' ass. Louis moans at the feeling. He soaks himself, the dog, and the sheets under him, creating a pool of piss on the bed. 

He finally finishes going after a minute. Harry slowly pulls out then puts the plug back into Louis' ass to keep any cum from leaking out. Louis blushes. "M-messy, daddy." He whimpers. Harry smiles lovingly and helps him sit up. "Want me to wash fluffy again so you can sleep with him tonight?" He asks. Louis nods quickly and hands Harry the stuffed dog. Harry grabs it and gets up slowly. He makes his way to the laundry room, rinsing the plush and ringing it out before it throwing it in the wash. He walks back to their bedroom and picks Louis up. "Want to take a bath?" He asks. Louis nods and buries his face into his chest. He carries him to the bathroom and sets him on the toilet. He fills the tub with warm water and the sound is already making Louis need to go again. He had way too much to drink to be able to get it all out at once. He'll probably be peeing a lot for the rest of the day until all that water is out of his system and until his bladder starts to get back to its normal strength. It's always weak after holding a long time.

Harry picks him up and sets him in the tub, he squeezes his legs together a bit, the water surrounding him putting extra pressure on his worn out bladder. Harry gets in behind him and pulls him in between his legs. Louis leans back against his chest and they relax like that for a while until a large wave of need washes over Louis. "O-oh!" He moans out, squeezing his thighs together. "G-gotta go pee-pee daddy..." He whimpers. "Already?" Harry smirks. Louis nods. "Mhmm..." "Just go baby, there's no reason to get out of the tub. We can just rinse off and wash ourselves properly after we relax longer. Louis nods and lays back, uncrossing his legs and letting himself empty his bladder into the tub, warming the water near his crotch and tinting it a bit yellow. Harry chuckles. "Someone's going to need to stay in a nappy for the rest of the night." Harry says, teasing him playfully. Louis blushing and nods. 

After relaxing a bit longer, Harry pulls the plug and legs the tub drain. He helps Louis stand up then turns on the shower. He rinses them both off them grabs the soap. He gently washes Louis' body, being slow and tender and loving. Louis blushes, enjoying the affection. He rinses him off again after being washed. He quickly washes his own body then washes and conditions Louis' hair along with his own. Louis whimpers, saying he needs the potty again. Harry smirks and holds his cock, aiming it at the drain and letting him empty his bladder again. "Thanks daddy, I love you." He whispers. "I love you too, little one." Harry says. He turns off the water and helps Louis out, he dries him off and dries himself off then leads him to their room. 

He grabs a nappy and some comfy pajamas for Louis. He grabs some for himself and quickly gets dressed. Louis lays on the bed and enjoys Harry's loving coos as he puts the diaper on him, taking out the plug first. He helps him get dressed then carries him downstairs. They have a quick dinner of left over pizza while watching tv. Harry goes and puts the doggy plush in the drier. They get ready for bed early that night, Harry changing Louis into a nighttime nappy. He goes to the laundry room and gets the much loved plush and brings it back to Louis. He hugs it tightly and lays down. Harry lays next to him and pulls him close, cuddling him as he cuddles the dog. They slowly fall asleep, warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic has been a weird experience for me to write. I personally don't have a plushophilia kink but I do love the concept which explains why I love this fic so much. I think it's a good balance of the main 3 kinks I wanted to include. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fic for now. Will I add more in the future? Maybe. I don't know yet. I just hope everyone who read this has enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me your opinions on it in the comments. Comments really help me improve as a writer and stay motivated. Kudos are also greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading my weird fanfic!


End file.
